Ultra Galaxy Fight: Ultraman Taiga
is a Japanese online miniseries produced by Tsuburaya Productions as a spin-off of ''Ultraman Taiga The Movie and prelude to newest Ultra Series debut in year 2020. Synopsis Six members of League of Darkness now knows of Taiga's capabilities thanks to Ultraman Tregear. Meanwhile, at a distant planet, King Pandon wreak havoc in a distant planet belonged to Fanegon People until Ultraman Taiga interfered. The Mother of Ultra appeared and told Taiga of what happened to the Tri-Squad, whom turned into bronze statues. While trying to investigate, Taiga unmasked the "Mother of Ultra" as Alien Hipporito but was too late as he was about to be turned into a bronze statue like his comrades. Still, he used this opportunity and finished Alien Hipporito, saving him and presumably his other victims from petrifaction. His victory was short-lived when another enemy appeared in the form of Alien Temperor and Yapool. Alien Mefilas interfered the battle and tried to lure Taiga to the Monster Graveyard with Pigmon as his hostage. Before Taiga could continue the fight, Alien Groza and Alien Deathre joined in and weakened Taiga until Ultraman Ginga, Ultraman Victory, Ultraman Rosso, Ultraman Blu, Ultrawoman Grigio and remaining members of Tri-Squad came in as reforcements, allowing Taiga to race to the Monster Graveyard. Taiga quickly defeated Alien Mefilas and freed Pigmon but the true enemy appeared to be the revive of Ultraman X Darkness in the form of Kaiser Darkness. During the fight, Kaiser Darkness was revealed to be an empty shell, which houses X Darkness restless spirit and eventually possessed Taiga. As Taiga Darkness, X Darkness massacred the members of the Tri-Squad and also Ginga, Victory, Rosso, Blu and Grigio one by one tragically. The real Ultraman Taiga was left powerless, leaving X Darkness in his body to lead the League of Darkness in their conquest. Pigmon tried to stop them despite its size but before X Darkness could kill it, his attacked mysteriously stopped. It was revealed that Taiga's life halted X Darkness from attacking and progress further, bringing forth his strongest form, Shining Taiga. With X Darkness expelled, Shining Taiga regained control over his body and reverse the time flow to undone the damages done by X Darkness at the cost of his life. After the ending credits, it was revealed that Shining Taiga's time reversal technique not only undone the damages made by X Darkness, but also revived X Darkness by mistake. Now knowing that Taiga's strength lies within protecting dear ones, X Darkness resorted to make himself stronger when maintaining his leadership in the League of Darkness. But not longer before, X Darkness and the remaining member of League of Darkness was under attack by mysterious Ultraman who know as brother of the original Ultraman X. Characters Ultras Tri-Squad *Ultraman Taiga **Normal **Proton Earth **Shining Ultraman Taiga *Ultraman Titas *Ultraman Fuma Others *Ultraman Ginga Victory **Ultraman Ginga **Ultraman Victory *Ultraman Ruebe **Ultraman Rosso ***Flame ***Aqua ***Wind ***Ground **Ultraman Blu ***Aqua ***Flame ***Wind ***Ground *Ultrawoman Grigio League of Darkness *Ultraman X Darkness **Normal **Kaiser Darkness **Taiga Darkness *Alien Hipporito **Fake Mother Of Ultra *Alien Temperor *Yapool *Alien Groza *Alien Deathre *Alien Mefilas Kaiju/Seijin *King Pandon *Pigmon *Alien Fanton Voice Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Category:Ultraman